The present invention relates to a casing for receiving or accommodating tape cassette therein.
A conventional cassette accommodating casing is shown in FIG. 1. Reference numeral 1 is a box type casing body for receiving or accommodating a tape cassette 4 having reel hubs 3, 3 rotatably mounted therein, on which a magnetic tape 2 is wound. The casing body 1 has a rectangular opening. A lid member 5 is rotatably attached to the casing body 1 at the minor side thereof for closing the opening. The lid member 5 is provided with projected engaging plate members 6 and 7 for preventing the reel hubs 3, 3 from rotating by engaging them with each other. The engaging plate members 6 and 7 are arranged at the same plane as the opening and closing direction of the lid 5 and comprise slanted portions 6a, 7a provided at the far away side (right side in FIG. 1) from a fulcrum A of the lid 5 and for making the reel hub 3 eccentric, and slanted portions 6b, 7b provided at the side near the fulcrum A (left side in FIG. 1) and for preventing engagement with a plurality of projected pins 3a which are provided at the inner peripheral surface of the reel hub 3.
If the engaging plate members 6 and 7 of the lid 5 opposite to the pair of reel hubs 3, 3 are projected with the same direction each other, as shown in FIG. 2 there are some cases where a pair of pins 3a are opposite to the engaging plate members 6 and 7. When the lid 5 is closed under such condition, the slanted portions 6a and 7a are engaged to the pins 3a, respectively, and at the same time the slanted portions 6b and 7b are engaged to the edge of the reel hubs 3, respectively, so that the engagement of the plate members 6 and 7 is prevented by the reel hubs 3 and thus the degree of freedom of the reel hubs 3 is obstructed. Particularly, in the tape cassette 4 for an automatic cassette receiving device, the engaging plate members 6 and 7 are depressed to the pin 3a under the condition that they are touched with each other until the lid 5 is fully closed, so that the pin 3a is chipped or broken.